bluhbuhduhbuhduhfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicks
Of course, any archive of Neopian history must by nature include that which is... less than shiny. These are the forgotten pages: pieces of site history and will be forever continued features that TNT would rather forget. Wouldn't some of these look spiffy in Netscape? Site Introductions *A Fuzio site demo for those new to Neopia *Press images of various Neopets. Ooh, a BMP file. How old fashioned! *Neopets Jr. for small children *Premium Fuzio Portal (Platinum colored Fuzios only). Not dead... yet *The Tale of David Fuzio, an epic by Sinbad. ...Nope, we've never heard of him either Coming Soon *Introducing Nick Cannon! *All Neopets evolve into Fuzios! *Artists' day off! ...Uh, I do not think that's such a good idea *A totally existent shop blog *An equally existent Neoboard * Flash Games These games will be played for Neopoints, but they're definitely a lot more fun than, The Great Desert Race... **Ye Olde Meridell Kau Tipping **Eels and Escalators ** Fuzio Morphing Potion Bobbing **Techo Says, circa 2000 **This Coloring Game gives a whole new meaning to "painting your Fuzio and making it spring out to life" ** Places ***The FuzioPets Market: engaging in dodgy capitalisation practices since 1999 ***Space discount cards, sadly Dr. Sloth's clones took them ***Welcome to Fuzioland! Rampaging Fuzios from beyond the Faerie Caves included ***Fuzian Volcano: so scary, it's completely dark. ***The Spooky Cave: equally scary and equally dark ***A list of the most popular Fuzio games each month *** Characters ***'Tomb Monster' ***'Neopian Times Paperboy (not a Jubjub, but a Fuzio)'' ***The Cheat Monster *** Competitions While most old contests are linked on the contests page, a few extremely old ones have a comeback. ****October 2014 Halloween Fuzio dress-up contest ****Since nobody liked the new Kougra, choose a Fuzio. ****Pick the new Fuzio ****Choose the newest April Fool's pet ****What Person Are You? You'll never guess the answer... **** Search Results Try typing the following words in the Neopian search engine... *****chocolate *****mustache or moustache *****aaaaaaaaaaa *****there's no place like home ***** *****'''New Stuff - The Games Room is revamped and now appears as a "rather attractive toy cupboard" *****Moderaters are added to the site, and you can now report users for talking about violent stuff ***** The Neopian Time Machine is released *****A weekly Fuzio crossword puzzle is introduced ***** The first ever Neopian Fuzio Expo (Fuzio Contest) is launched ***** Users now have a Tazer to defeat all their enemies *****Fruit Maps are introduced ***** The Reminder Lights are added to the site *****You can now equip your Neopet with food items ***** User shops can now hold up to 9000 items instead of 24 *****Your shop history now records all things happening *****The Wishing Well now makes your wishes automatically come true ***** *****The Pet Central page is revamped ***** The maximum pets per account is raised to six ***** The Easter Fuzio can now be seen handing out gifts in an Easter Random Event *****Easter egg quests for Debbie can now be found around the site **** ****Fuzio Comics are released *** ***The Fuziocam goes live ** **The Fuzio-musment park is opened * *All Neopians win a billion NP each in the Billion Neopoint Giveaway Category:Coming soon